Cowboy
by keliathewolf
Summary: Edward left me and I start cutting myself. It's stupid, I know, but its the only way I know of letting go. Then I went to see his house and someone was there, looking just so heartbroken as I did. COMING SOON COWBOY V2, BETTER VERSION, RE-WRITTEN.
1. Edward, NO!

**Ok, so, basically this is me starting another fan fiction about the Bella/Jasper pairing. This one will be the usual Edward-leaves-in-new-moon-and-Jasper-finds-Bella-and-they-fall-in-love story, but with just one small difference: the Cullens have left Jasper behind too, because he attacked Bella. **

**This won't just be a romantic story, but will also have humor and a bit of hurt. **

**Well, give me ten reviews of any kind and I'll write another chapter.**

**The pairings will be Bella/Jasper, Carlisle/Esme, Edward/Alice and Emmet/Rosalie. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**On with the show! ;]**

**Chapter 1: Edward, NO!**

That was it. He had left. _I don't want you to come. _His words were still ringing in my head. He didn't love me anymore.

But I always knew that I wasn't good enough for him. But this, this was much more awful then I thought it would be.

Because he took his family with him. Alice, my best friend. Carlisle and Esme, my almost parents. Emmet, my adorable big brother. Rosalie, my….huh, not so friendly sister. And Jasper, my pained brother.

I finally found my way back to my house. Charlie was looking through the window, with a worried expression. How many hours had I been in the woods?

He ran to me as soon as I entered the house.

"Bella, are you ok?" He whispered. Geez, did I look so bad?

"I'm ok. I and Edward-flinch- just went out for a walk at the woods…" I said, escaping his grasp. "I'm going to take a shower."

"I'll order a pizza…" Charlie said, turning his attention to the phone.

I took a quick shower and went to my room. I picked some clothes (don't really know which) and sat on the bed. That's when the realization finally hit me.

I was alone.

Suddenly it seemed like a huge hole had been dug into my chest. I wrapped my arms to the knees and started crying really bad. I must have been there for hours because when I finally stopped and looked through the window, it was dark.

I was surprised Charlie hadn't come to comfort me. Or maybe he did. I don't know.

Anyway, I crawled (yes, crawled) to my bed and wrapped myself in a ball. Some more tears fell before I fell asleep.

The next day was better and worst. It was better because Charlie was going to work and I didn't have to worry about hiding how I felt from him.

It was worst because the hole hurt even more. I gasped for air as my lungs seemed to stop working. I froze as the blood seemed to stop in my veins. I fell to the ground as my muscles all seemed to disappear.

I was alone.

For the first time since I've met Edward, I felt fear. And then I screamed. Well, it was more like a howl. Yes, I howled in pure agony. I howled for hours, until my stupid human stomach (the only thing that still seemed to work) growled in hunger.

So I got up and went downstairs, not even worrying about washing myself or putting some new clothes on, and made myself some breakfast. Yeah, like if the pancakes would make me feel anything better. **A/N: I'm sorry, but I just love pancakes and I couldn't resist putting some in the story ;]**

I ate in silence while staring at the window. That's when I thought of something. The only thing that could possibly make the pain ease was more pain. Mwahahahahah! I'm so evil…

So I finished eating and ran upstairs, with a plan forming in my mind. It was the most stupid plan ever, but it would have to do. I searched the whole house for a blade of any kind. I finally found a piece of glass that was sharp enough to cut my skin and smiled like an idiot, which was probably what I was.

Hardly enough I slid the glass through my stomach and watched as the blood flowed through my body. It remembered me of Jasper. Wait, what? Jasper? It must be because of the small control he had on his bloodlust.

Again, I was alone.

And then the pain made me forget about everything else.

-3-

**Ok, so, this was the first chapter. Remember, ten reviews! What did you think of it? I know it's a little bit boring, but this chapter showed how deep Bella's pain was. I'll make it more interesting in the next chapter (if I get 10 reviews, of course… ;]).**

**I will also fast-forward a little bit.**

**Next Chapter: Troubles**

**Kiss, love you all**

**kelia**


	2. Troubles

**Ok, I'm back in black! First I'd like to give special thanks to the users that reviewed.**

**So…**

_**gothfire0903**_

_**HellsTheTwerd**_

_**Kathy Hiester**_

_**Reetu**_

_**AshleyCullenHale3**_

_**Tiwilightfan023**_

**I'd like to give you special thanks for incentivizing me to write another chapter. Also, thanks for the people that added this story to favorites, story alert and me to author alert. Really, thank you so much. You guys are awesome!**

**Well, for the next chapter I want ten reviews, ok? Or else, you know: NO CHAPIE!**

**ATTENTION! This chapter will start after a month that Edward left.**

**And sorry for the long notes…**

**Enjoy, and on with the show!**

**;]**

**Chapter 2: Troubles**

_**A Month Later…**_

_**Bella's POV**_

It's been a month. A month since I started cutting myself. A month since I let the pain take me. A month since _he _left me. A month since I'm alone.

The cutting had stopped about a week ago, but two days ago I saw this movie, you know? It was called Twilight and was about a vampire. I mean, that was creepy, right? The vampire looked just like _him_.

As I said, creepy.

Anyway, I had nothing to do better than cutting myself today, so… I ran upstairs searching for the pathetic piece of glass I still had to cut myself.

As I started to slide the piece of glass (Bob as I like to call it) trough my arm, my thoughts suddenly turned into a house. Well, not just any house. _His _house.

I froze and dropped Bob (ugh, I'm going crazy…). And then I ran downstairs looking for my car keys.

I drove to the Cullen's – flinch – house/mansion but suddenly stopped. What if everything was in its exact place? What if the piano was still there? What if his CD's were still there? Could I survive that?

Or worst, what if they don't? What if it's just an empty house?

STOP! I mentally yelled at myself. Before my mind would start naming the house as Timmy or Jack, I exited my truck and started walking towards the house. I stopped when I finally saw it. There was someone there, standing in front of the house. Someone tall, blond and immortal.

Geez, for the first time in a month I thought of the last thing I would ever expect to think again.

I was not alone.

**Jasper's POV (yay!)**

I was alone.

Alice had left me, a month ago. I still remembered…

'_Alice came downstairs and game an uninterested look. What the hell? Wasn't I her husband? Well, Bella's party went well until the time she got a paper cut. Crap. I saw red and suddenly attacked her._

_But thank God Edward threw me over his piano! I just feel bad for screwing up such a nice piano (insert sarcasm here)._

_And then, Alice looked at me with the most disgusted look I've ever seen. __**Anger, Disgust, Disappointment.**__ It was coming from all them._

"_Jasper" Carlisle said "Why did you do that?"_

"_I'm sorry Carlisle; I'll just apologize to Bella and…" I was interrupted by Alice screaming "Do you think that apologizes are going to solve anything? You are a monster" Ouch that hurt. "We're done. I want a divorce. And we're leaving. WITHOUT you."_

_I looked around to see if somebody would tell me that this was a joke. Nobody laughed, not even Emmet._

_I was alone'_

The whole family left me. They thought I was a monster. And I was. I had killed, I had robbed.

I was a monster. I was just standing there staring at the house as the retarded monster I was.

Then I felt someone's emotions. **Fear, disbelief, joy. **Who the hell was there?

So I turned around to find myself staring at Isabella Marie Swan.

I was not alone.

**Back to Bella's POV**

Jasper. Jasper Hale.

Without thinking for a moment I threw myself at his arms and started crying.

**Ok, people, sorry to end there, but hey! Nobody can't say I didn't try! Well, this is a cliffhanger… Anyway, review! (At least 10 so I write the next chapter.) And also check out my poll on my profile.**

**REMEMBER: 10 REVIEWS OR I'LL ASK BOB TO KILL YOU!**

**No, really, I will…**

**Well, bye**

**Kisses**

**Kells**


	3. I'm SORRY!

**ATTENTION!**

**Sorry, I'm grounded! For a week, and I can't write!**

**So, yeah, but I'll make an extra chapter to make it up to you guys…**

**See you in a week**

**Kisses**

**Kelia**


	4. Jasper Jasper Hale

**OK! I'm back in black! I hit the sack I'm glad to be back! I'm finally not grounded anymore and I can WRITE! I've spent this whole week thinking about the chapter, so it didn't took to long to write. Well, first I'd like to thank all the people that reviewed and added this story to the favorites or story alert and subscribed to me. Really, thank you so much for never stop believing that I would be back. **

**Second, I really want to apologize for taking to long to update but, as you know, I've been grounded for the entire week. This ain't fair... But I'm back and have another chapter right away for you! **

**Again, I'm sorry and on with the show!**

**Enjoy!**

**;]**

**Chapter 3: Jasper, Jasper Hale...**

**Jasper's POV**

There I was, holding a crying beauty in my arms. God, I swear that if I find Edward I will... No, wait. This was my fault. This was my entire fault. I was the one that attacked her. I was the one that couldn't control myself. Because I was the monster that my family said I was.

**Shock, happiness, forgiving. **She was happy that I was here. Well, better me than no one, I guess. As she was still crying I carried her into the house and sat her in the couch. She curled up in a ball against my chest and I let her soak my brand new t-shirt.

After a couple hours she stopped crying.

"You're here..." She said.

"Yes, I am, darling..." My accent sliped a little bit in the 'Darling' word and I cursed myself. "Look, there is something I want to say to you..." She looked at me. **Surprise, curiosity.**

"Bella, I'm sorry for the way I acted at your birthday party. I'm sorry if I hurt you by making Edward and the others leave. I'm sorry if I'm the monster..." She cut me off before I finished saying 'monster'.

"Jasper. Jasper Hale. Are you serious? Do you really think that your lost of control was your fault? I'm the one who fucking got a paper cut in a house full of vampires. And I know that you know that everyone felt the same way, so don't try to blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault." She said angryly. I was just stunned. God, Bella was amazing!

"Say something!" She demanded.

"I missed you..." I whispered. It was true. I missed her. My life with the Cullens had been good. And I missed it. And Bella was a part of the Cullens so I missed her too. Well, that was what I was trying to tell myself. I didn't really know why seeing Bella was so important to me.

"I...I missed you to. More than you can imagine..." I don't think I was suposed to hear the last part, but it meant a lot to me. Again, I had no idea why.

Suddenly she started looking in her pockets for something.

"Bella? What are you looking for? Can I help?" But she ignored me.

"Shit. I forgot to take Bob with me." What the hell? Did I miss something? Who was Bob?

"Humm... Sorry?"

"Oh!" She said. **Embarrassment, guilt.** "Humm...Bob is...aaaa...I don't know how to start it..."

"How 'bout starting from the beggining?"

"Well, when _he_ left, I, well, I found out that the only way to ease the pain was... m-more pain." She was very embarrassed. I could tell. "So, I-I started cutting myself! There, I said it! And Bob is the piece of glass that I use..."

**Bella's POV**

Jasper looked sad. Very sad. Maybe he still blamed himself for atacking me. But then he suddenly spoke.

"Bella, why? Why are you cutting yourself? Why don't you hate me for making you suffer? Why?" He said sadly.

"I... I'm sorry, but I just can't hate you. You are just to cute for that and..." I covered my mouth with my hand, shocked. What the hell was happening? I was labeling Jasper as cute? What the hell was wrong with me?

He stared at me, his mouth hanging open. And so was mine. Geez, way to be an idiot Bella.

"Hum... Did you just called me cute?" He asked like if he wasn't sure.

"I... I guess I did. Well, I wish I could say I was just kidding but I'm not because you are really hot and..." Oh my god! What happened to my thought-to-speech filter? "I'm sorry I didn't want to say that!" What would Alice think?

**Sorry, I couldn't think of anything better... But tomorrow I'll have another chapter for you and I won't even ask you ten reviews! I mean, you can still review... Well, this is the start of some feelings...**

**Well, kisses**

**Kells**


	5. Honey Golden Warrior

**Ok, as promised, here it is: The fourth chapter! This will be a little longer, because I have some stuff planned. And it will also include Jacob a little, but no worries, this Jake will not be the jerk he is in the Twilight series.**

**Well, on with the show!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter Four: Honey Golden Warrior**

**Bella's POV**

Jasper looked down and said nothing. He didn't even laugh. He didn't even get mad at me. There was only one thing that kept echoing in my head. _What's wrong with Jasper?_

Suddenly he looked at me and opened his mouth to start talking, but I interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I know that you're married to Alice, I just... I'm sorry." I said sadly.

"No, Isabella, there is nothing to be sorry about. After all, it was a compliment, right? And... things with Alice aren't exactly... the same..." He said.

I was shocked. He wasn't mad at me? And what the hell was that story about things with Alice weren't the same? I thought they were soulmates. Meant to be togheter for... well, forever, actually! _What's goin' on?_

As if reading my mind he started talking.

"It turned out that we weren't soulmates. Or maybe we were and I just found a way of ruining things..." he whispered. I started to interrupt him but he raised his hands asking for my silence "Alice and I aren't togheter anymore, Isabella".

"What? What happened? You were perfect for each other!" I almost yelled.

"Let me explain. It all started at your birthday party. After that terrible... incident, everybody was... very disgusted of me. Anger, shock and disgust were flying through the whole house, after you left." he stoped as if he was trying to find the best words "After that Alice started screaming at me, saying that I was a monster and that they were leaving." he took a deep breath "whithout me" he whispered.

I couldn't say anything for a long moment.

**Jasper' POV**

**Shock. Anger. Disgust. **Great, now she was disgusted of me too. Without knowing why, this tought made me feel anxious. I didn't want her to hate me. I was such a looser.

But then she spoke.

"I can't belive ALICE did this! She is such an idiot! I hate her!" She yelled "That little pixie is such a bitch!"

Whoah! I feel good! Tu-du-du-du-du-du-du! So good! Tu-tu! So good! Tu-tu! That I got you! Wait! _Not the best time to loose your mind, Jasper!_ Why was I so needy of her approvement? Why did I need her so much? _Note for later: Why do I need bella so much?_

"Why are you so quiet?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Isabella, but..."

"Stop! I'm not Isabella. I'm Bella! Bella, bella, bella bella, bella, bella bellaaaaaa!" She started singing. .Hell? "Bob's my best friend, best of all best friends! Do you have a best friend too?"

Ah, the ultimate confusion... Good feeling! Anyway, I washed her with a wave of calm, but I was immediatly overwhelmed with her embarrassement.

"I'm sorry, maybe it's the loss of blood..."She whispered. "Forget about it!"

"It's allright, Isab... Bella!" I said quietly "Let's just forget it all happened, shall we?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Jasper. Well, I know it's silly, but how are you? Give me an honest answer!" She demanded, staring at me.

I swalowed.

"It hurts..." I whispered

Slowly she moved next to me and wrapped her skinny and warm arms around my waist. I tensed for a second, with the scent of her blood driving me crazy, but my worry about her helped me control myself.

"I know it hurts right now, but life has it's own way of solving things" She said. And she was right. This wasn't the end of the world. It was just the end of my life. My happy life.

Slowly I wrapped my own arms around her and started dry sobbing. A second later she buried her head in my shirt and started crying her eyes out.

**Bella's POV**

I didn't know exactly how or why, but suddenly I was in Jasper's arms. And it felt so right. His simple touch sent shivers through my spine and made electricity run through every single vein of mine.

Wait, wai-wai-wai-wai-wai-WAIT! I shouldn't be thinking of Jasper in that way! He is _his_ brother for god sake! Wait a minute! He is probably feeling the lust that I'm feeling for him! Quick! Think of other things, any other things! Like, hum... Bob! That's it Bob! Arrgh...It's not working!

"Bella?" His smooth voice with the southern accent made me blush. Shoot! He already knew! "Am I missing something?"

"Humm... What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb on me, Bella" He chuckled, softly. Damn! He was seducing me! I felt his jaws drawing the veins on my neck.

"J-Jasper? What are you doing?" I asked, in a whisper.

He was out of the room in less than a second. I looked around, in panic.

"Jasper?"

"I'm so, so sorry, Bella. I wasn't thinking. I...I better get going." Said his voice from somewhere upstairs.

A part of me wanted to go talk to him and tell him that everything was ok, but another part of me warned me that I should get going to make dinner to Charlie. So I got up.

"It's getting late, Jasper, so I have to go home" I said, knowing that he would hear. I exited the house and started walking towards my truck.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" A soft voice asked, so low that I almost couldn't hear.

"Maybe..." I told him before getting into my truck and driving home.

I heard Charlie by the moment I crossed the door "Bella, is that you?" _No, it's Bob!_ I thought sarcasticly. "Yes, dad, it's me!" I yelled back. I smelled the air. It smelled like...pizza? By the second I thought this, I heard someone else "Bella!" yelled Jacob, entering the kitchen, with a huge grin on his face.

"Hi, Jake!" He engulfed me in a bear hug "C-can't breath here..." I choked out and he released me, still smiling.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really happy to see you. I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I'm happy to see you too, Jake. You look... different! You're taller!" I smiled back. He looked at me proudly.

"I've grown a lot since last time you saw me. Wich was... a lot of time ago!" He accused. I raised my hands in a deffensive sign.

"I'm sorry, but I've been through a lot, lately." I apologized "Hey, wanna go up to my room? So we can talk in a more... private way?"

Jacob nodded, with the grin getting even bigger, if possible, and followed me upstairs.

"Dad! Me and Jacob will hang out in my room, for a while, ok?" I yelled to the living room, where Charlie was watching a baseball game. Gosh, how many baseball games are in TV, lately?

"Fine. I'll be watching the game" he answered, distracted.

I entered my room and closed the door. Jacob took a look at the room and suddenly I felt guilty for letting my room be like it was. All my clothes were on the floor, my bed was all dirty and, honestly, my room smelled bad. Ugh, I'm awefull...

"Humm... maybe we could hang out at the beach instead of just being here, what do you think?" I suggested and Jake nodded.

"Ok, look there's something I need to tell you..." he said, sadly, but somehow, also angerly.

"Wait, we should talk at the beach" I ran downstairs (tripping on the last step like the total handicap that I am...) and told Charlie we were going to hang out at the beach, before getting into my truck.

"I can't believe it's still alive!" Jacob teased, referring to my old truck which he had personally worked on so I could drive it.

"Neither do I, I had such an horrible mechanic!" I teased back, while driving to La Push. Jacob smiled.

"Ok, I surrender!" He laughed. I laughed too and we started talking about La Push and the car he was working on. When I looked around, we were at the beach.

"So, we're here, what did you want to tell me?" I asked. He took a deep breath before staring at my eyes.

"Bella, I know that Edward is a vampire" He said. And then my world seemed to fell apart. I wrapped my arms around my knees while trying not to fall apart. The hole in my heart seemed to be burning like hell. How the hell did Jacob know about Edward?

"H-How?" I asked, breathing hard.

"Bella, I know everything. The other day I went to a Conseil meeting and they told me everything. Bella, we have limited time to be togheter. I'm sixteen, and it's about this age that the werewolves start to phase." **(A/N: I know that Jacob doesn't know about werewolves before he turns one, but I've decided that things should be a little more rushed... Sorry ;] )** He said. I was breathless. This shouldn't be happening. Jacob would turn... what? A werewolf? Why couldn't I have a normal life without any monters?

"Will- Will you t-turn... a..." I started, incapable of finding the right words.

"Werewolf?" He completed, holding my hand in his "Yes, maybe. But I want you to know that I'll always be your friend, no matter what leech do you date"

"That won't be needed. Ed - _He_ left a month ago. With all the family. They won't be back!" I explained, watching has Jacob's huge grin was coming to his face again.

"Really? That's wonderfull!" But then he saw my face and the smile faded "I mean, I know you're suffering, but that means that maybe I won't turn a werewolf. You see, we only phase when there are vampires nearby!" _Good Bella, leave it to you to get along with every monster you find in the road!_

"Jake, you don't understand. there are still vampires out there, looking for me." I explained "Victoria and Laurent are still there looking for revenge. Well, Victoria is looking for revenge and Laurent is helping her." Jacob let out a low growl.

"I will protect you, no matter what!" He promised, staring at me with those black eyes of his "Well, you better get going, because it's getting late."

"Bye Jake"

"See you later Bella" He whispered softly, letting go my hand.

I drove back to my house, still thinking about all that stuff about werewolves. Was it really true? Well, if vampires existed, why not werewolves? Gah, this is all so hard. At least Bob was simple... _Geez, Bella, stop thinking about Bob!_

Lord help me. I was going crazy... Yup, that sound exactly like me! Charlie didn't ask any questions when he saw the look in my face and I was thankfull for that. I could barely keep secret about the vampires and now I had to keep secret about werewolves too. This was too much to handle.

I ran to my room and started crying. Edward was gone. Jasper was there. Jacob would turn a werewolf. Why me? Suddenly I felt a wave of calm wash me and one last thought ran through my mind before I fell asleep.

_Jasper!_

**Jasper's POV**

I couldn't resist. Her sudden wave of lust hit me like a wall made of bricks, right on the face. How could I resist? But then the lust turned down and the confusion went up, and I realised what I was doing. So I ran to my room, horrified. What had I done?

She left, but I couldn't help but ask if she would be back the next day. Whitout a particular reason, I was eager to see her.

So I followed her, untill she crossed the treaty line and I had to wait. Gosh, how long would she take? I was feeling very... protective of her. I must be just trying to make it up to her for ruining her birthday, that's it! _Very clever, Jasper!_

It was late when she finnaly got home. She ran to her room and started crying. I couldn't allow that! I washed her with a wave of calm and she fell asleep.

I watched as my sleepin beauty began to dream and froze when she said something.

"Jasper"

**Ahahahahahah! CLIFFHANGER! Well, this is much longer than my other chapters! And I want to thank you for that. I thought of you and that inspired me to write more and more! So thank you, readers!**

**Well, give me 15 reviews and I'll update. I'm serious, I'm a werewolf and if I don't get 15 reviews I'll eat you. However, if you review Jasper will kiss you. And so will any character that you want.**

**Really, click in "Write a review" and type down a few words. If you review I'll give you a sneek peak of the next chapter, ok? I'm serious!**

**Ok, enough with the threats! Tell me wath you think:**

**Shall Jasper realise his feelings for Bella in the next chapter? Or will Bella realise hers first? You decide!**

**Kisses**

**Kelia!**


	6. Backstabbers, Calls and Love Letters

**Hello, again! And welcome back to my incredibly awesome story! In this chapter, I will have someone to realise their feelings for the other person!**** Who will it be? Well, last chapter I asked you the same question and you answered: ahahah! You thought I was going to tell you! And ruining such a good surprise *winks*? Read the story and you'll see! **

**Ok, for the next chappie I want 15 reviews, because I made a bet with a friend and she was like "I bet you can't get 15 reviews" and I was like "Bet on it". So, yeah, you have to help me, ok? Let's show Amy that I can get even more than 15 reviews ok? You just have to click the yellow button on the bottom of the page and type down something like "I hate it" "I love it" "it's okay" or "Amy sucks and so do her stories!" even if you haven't read them yet (I will not tell you the name or you could go and review to her story ;] ).**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**I DO NOT own Twilight! (Not even in my dreams)**

**Chapter Five: Backstabbers, Calls and Love Letters**

**Bella's POV**

_I walked down the street. Black smoke was suffocating people and I couldn't help them. I wondered why the smoke didn't affect me. The sun then hit me and my whole body sparkled like if I had a thousand diamonds covering my arms, legs and practically every bit of skin._

_Shock ran through my body as I realized I was a vampire. I mean, like Edward. At the end of the street I saw my mother and my father, along with a giant russet wolf that I identified as Jacob. They were suffocating too, asking for my help._

"_Bells, what is this?" My father chocked out, in between coughs._

"_I don't know" I whispered._

"_Bella, please help us!" My mother screeched, reaching for my hand, but I stepped back._

"_I can't… I'm too dangerous!" I muttered, looking away from her pained face._

_Suddenly the russet wolf yelped in agony and stared at me, with deep black eyes._

"_Jake, I know you hate me right now, but I can't help you. This is only a dream, you see. You will not die!" I tried to explain, but suddenly Jacob growled and jumped forward, straight to my throat. _

'_I will die'. That was everything I could think of, but I was grabbed and dragged behind someone, who protected me from the werewolf Jacob._

_I looked up, trying to see who my savior was, when I say curly honey blond hair. _

"_Jasper" I whispered. Curiosity and relief flew through my body as I stared at him. He was growling at Jacob who was in his human form now. His face was contracted, like if he smelled something disgusting. I desperately needed to see the huge grin he always showed when he was with me._

"_Jacob, smile please" I begged, pathetically._

_His face fell for a second, while he was looking at me._

"_I can't" He whispered "I just… I can't. We're enemies, Bella. I'm sorry" He muttered._

_The pain hit me like a bowling ball. Jacob and I weren't friends anymore. This time, for good._

"_You promised me" I yelled at him "You said that we would be friends forever, no matter what vampire I dated"_

_Suddenly his fangs were bare and he was growling and shaking._

"_You don't get it!" He shouted "It's not about this Jasper guy! It's about you being a leech!"_

"_What do you want me to do? This is what makes me happy!" I screamed at him, waving my hands in the hair._

"_Careful Darlin" Jasper said under his breath, holding me tighter._

"_Anything!" He yelled "Anything would be better. Even if you were dead. I wish you were dead!"_

_I bared my teeth and growled at him._

"_Enough!" Jasper said "Let's go Bella!" So I held his hand and ran faster than I had ever run before. I had never been this angry. I was starting to think about getting back and confront Jake, when I felt a wave all over me. _

"_Thanks" I told Jasper and let go his hand._

"_Anytime, Darlin" He assured me and sat down in the floor, patting the place next to him. I sat down too. "I love you" He whispered in my ear and I smiled "I love you too"_

The sun hit me, but I didn't sparkle. I just wake up and sat in my bed, letting out a groan. It was 7 o'clock in the morning. I tried to sleep a little bit more, but I couldn't. I was still thinking about my dream. What was that black smoke? And Jasper telling me that he loved me? _Don't even think about it, Bella! Jasper's feelings for you are only friendly. You love Edward. Edward, remember? Even if he left you, you still love him!_ A voice in the back of my head told me. And the voice was right. 

I got ready for school before remembering that it was Sunday. I let out a low growl that sounded like a yelp. Why can't I growl like a vampire? Oh, right, because I'm a human. Forgot about that…

I ate my breakfast, thinking about what to do now that I'm awake. I could go see Jacob, but it was too early. Damn! Suddenly an image of Jasper flashed in my mind. That's right! I was going to see Jasper! But what if it was too early? _Vampires don't sleep Bella, duh!_ The voice laughed.

I mentally growled and drove to the Cullen's house. Jasper was already by the door, waiting for me. How did he know I was going to go there? _Uh, Bella, your truck is so loud that even I human would know that you're there. _Geez, today I could make a retarded look like Einstein!

"Hi Jasper" I muttered and he smiled.

"Hi Bella, I thought you weren't coming!" He said, his eyes showing the joy he was feeling. I had never noticed that before: Jasper's eyes showed what he was feeling.

"Humans need to sleep you know?" I informed him, sarcastically. His smile faded.

"I mean, after what happened yesterday…" He trailed off. I blushed.

"Let's forget that that happened, ok?" I suggested.

"Fine by me!" He said, happy again. "So, what does the human feel like doing today?"

"Nothing really important"

"What about stick to my plan?" He asked politely.

"You have a plan?" I asked, amused. He seemed embarrassed.

"Well, I kinda made a plan, I just don't know if you want me to do it…" He trailed off as I started laughing. "Care to fill me with the joke?"

"Geez, Jasper, feeling a little too insecure, aren't we?" I choked out in between laughs. He grinned.

"Yes, actually. Well, my plan was going to the zoo, first, and then…" I was trying the damnest not to laugh, but I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

"What now?" Jasper asked, flatly.

"Well, it's just the thought of you in a zoo, that's it" I answered, still smiling.

"I donated a dollar to save the wildlife" He informed me and I laughed again. "Why do you keep laughing at me?"

"Jasper, don't you eat the wildlife? Why do you want to save it?" I asked. He laughed.

"Well, yes, but they don't need to know that, right? So, let's get going?" He asked.

"So, is this a date?" I asked playfully. The ground was suddenly the most important thing in Jasper's world.

"Well, kinda…" he said, shyly.

"Let's go!" I said enthusiastically.

The zoo was fun and after that I had lunch in a very nice restaurant. That's when I remembered something important.

"Jasper, can I use your cell phone to call Charlie?" He nodded and handed me his iPhone.

I called Charlie and told him that I was spending the day with a friend. He didn't ask who, which was good. I handed the phone back to Jasper.

"So?" He asked. Right, like if he didn't know already.

"You tell me!" I said playfully.

"Great!"

"So, what are we doing next?" I asked. He winked.

"I thought of a movie." He said.

"What movie?"

"I don't know the name, but it's about vampires. I think it's a horror movie!" He said

"Great" I groaned "I'll be scared as hell!"

"I'll protect you!" Jasper smiled.

I blushed and looked away. The movie was scary as shit and I spent the whole movie hiding my face in Jasper's chest. He held me the whole time. After that we returned home and spent the rest of the day watching TV.

**Jasper's POV**

That afternoon watching TV with Bella felt great. She felt so right in my arms… All that I wanted to do was to kiss her and tell her that she was mine and… WAIT A MINUTE! Kiss her? Tell her she was mine? Well, I couldn't deny it. It was hidden, but it was there. A feeling that I had never expected to feel again. Love. Aw man, now I'm in love with Bella.

I watched her as she watched the movies on the TV. She was so beautiful. God, this may be a little rushed, but I swear I'm falling hard for Bella.

She went home to make dinner to Charlie and I went hunting. Then I went to Bella's house, to, hum… spy her… Well, and that's when I smelled something I had only smelled before once. It was a vampire, there was no doubt. But not just any vampire. Victoria.

I growled. I picked up my cell phone and called the last person on Earth I would call, if I had a choice.

"Hello?" A silver voice answered.

"Alice? It's Jasper, listen…"

"Jasper? You shouldn't be calling me!" Her voice was anxious.

"Alice, stop it! I'm calling because of Bella…"

"Bella?" Alice was alarmed now "What happened? Is she okay? Did you…"

I cut her before she pissed me off.

"No, Alice, Bella's fine, for now. I want you to look at her future and see if Victoria happens to be there."

There was a small silence before she talked.

"Jasper? I tried to see her. Her destiny has just disappeared. Don't you dare touch her ok?" Alice growled.

"Alice, I'm tired of this. I haven't done anything and I'm not going to do anything, ok? Trust me; I just needed to know that. Thanks, I'll handle it from now. Goodbye backstabber!" And I hung up. I sighed.

I noticed it was late already, so I climbed up to Bella's room, hoping that she would be asleep. She wasn't. She was sitting on the bed, staring at me.

"I knew you would come" She smiled and I swallowed.

"Bella? There is something I need to tell you." I started, but then thought of something. "Do you have a guitar?"

**Curiosity.** She pointed to a corner where a guitar was lying.

"I didn't know that you played the guitar" I stated

"I do a little" She blushed. I loved when she blushed.

"Can I use it?"

"Sure"

I picked up the guitar and started playing. I haven't decided what to say, so I told the truth.

_I am not my own_

_For what I've been made new_

_Please don't let me go_

_I desperately need you…_

**(A/N: The song is Meteor Shower (I think, I know it's something with 'meteor') by Owl City)**

Bella was stunned.

"Jasper, that was beautiful, I've never heard that song before!" She whispered.

"No, you haven't because I have just made it up." I confessed. **Confusion**. "Bella, this is what I feel for you."

**Shock, confusion.** "I-I don't understand!" She said, staring at me, and I felt like she could see straight through my soul.

"Bella, I know that it is a little bit rushed, but I swear, that I'm in love with you" I confessed.

**Another cliffhanger! Before you start hating me for making the Cullens all bipolar and such, please let me explain. It's obvious that they would be disappointed right? And Alice is just acting like she hates Jasper. It will all be explain later in the story, ok?**

**Well, review, you already know, and I'll give you a preview of the next chapter!**

**15 REVIEW PEOPLE! I NEED TO BEAT AMY!**

**Kisses **

**Kelia**


	7. Fear

**Hello! I'm sorry it took so long to update, but my computer went crazy and I had to uninstall everything and install Windows 7. **

**So I lost everything including this chapter. Anyway, here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I want to own twilight, twilight wants me to own it, but Stephanie Meyer won't allow it :(**

**Showtime!**

_**Chapter Six: Fear**_

Just when I was about to answer with some stupid thing such as "huh" or "hum" my phone rang. One, two, three times. It was starting to get annoying... I wish I had left my phone with Bob, that way HE could answer and... WAIT A MINUTE! Stop thinking about Bob! Geez, Bella you look like a maniac!

I picked up my phone, without even bothering to look at the caller's ID. I was about to ask who was calling when a silver voice that I knew so well started talking.

"Bella? Are you ok? Did Jasper do anything to you? I swear I'll kill him..." She continued ranting about what she would do to Jasper if he hurt me, but I didn't listen

"Alice" I hissed to the phone. She shut up. "Jasper didn't do anything wrong."

"Bella, are you ok?" She asked slowly.

"NO I'M NOT OK! YOU GUYS DITCHED ME! WORST, YOU GUYS DITCHED JASPER! YOU ASSHOLES! I HATE YOU ALICE! DO YOU KNOW I STARTED CUTTING MYSELF? DO YOU KNOW THAT MY NEW BEST FRIEND IS A PIECE OF GLASS CALLED 'BOB'? UH? DO YOU KNOW THAT ALICE?" There was a moment of shocked silence before she spoke.

"I'm sorry, Bella. What is going to happen now?" She whispered, so softly that I barely listened.

"YOU'RE THE FUCKING PSYCHIC, YOU TELL ME!"

"Bella, I just got a vision. You're future disappeared, I'm worried about you and..." I cut her off

"That's because of Jake"

"Who?"

"Jacob Black, he's a werewolf" I said

"What? And he's your friend? Bella, do you realize how dangerous he can be and..." I cut her off...again.

"If that's everything you have to say, then goodbye, Alice" And I hung up.

Jasper was still looking at me. He hadn't moved an inch. I stared deep down inside his golden eyes and lost the train of thought.

"Jasper"

"Yes?" he asked, still not moving. His eyes showed fear. Fear for what I was going to say. Fear that I didn't love him. Fear that I was going to murder him. Fear of me. Fear.

"You're dazzling me."

"Oh, sorry" he said, and smiled. It was a small smile, but it was there, and dazzled me. Again. Fuck, I'm too human for my own good.

There was another moment of silence. One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes passed and none of us had said another word.

Okaaaaay, awkward...

"I should get going" Jasper said. He sounded like if he could cry, he certainly would be crying, right now.

And then he disappeared. He was gone.

"Way to ruin everything, Bella!" I groaned to myself. I got up and dressed my pjs, before going to bed **(A/N: I have no idea what time is it, but let's just pretend its 11 pm, ok?)**

I fell asleep pretty quickly.

_*Dream*_

_I was walking for long time now. Finally I reached the clearing I was looking for. 'Our' clearing. Mine and Jasper's clear-wait, what? I mean mine and Edward's clearing, that's it!_

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, I see Jasper coming._

_"Bella, I love you. But I will not move on if you don't want me to. I will do everything you wish." He said, his hands behind his back, as usual._

_"Jasper..." I said, not knowing what to do._

_"I should get going" He said as he disappeared, pain in his eyes. And fear, oh, so much fear. And love. An infinite pool of love._

_'I should get going...', 'I should get going...', 'I should get going...', 'I should get going...' it kept echoing from different parts of the forest._

_I looked at the moon for a moment._

_Then I started howling in pain._

_*End of dream*_

"Bella? Bella wake up!" A smooth voice demanded, worry filling it. It had a southern accent, hum... I wonder whose voice is this. Then I mentally slapped myself. Jasper!

I opened my eyes and stared at topaz eyes. Sweet, beautiful topaz eyes. Jasper's topaz eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Y-yes, but, why are you here? What happened?"

Jasper shifted, uncomfortable. I noticed he was sitting in my bed, as far away from me as possible.

"I didn't really want to abandon you so... I... I sort of came here to watch you. And then you started saying "He's gone, he's gone"" He said.

"I was dreaming of you" I whispered softly. I have NO IDEA why did I just say this.

He looked up at me and smiled. It wasn't really a normal smile, more like of he had won the best prize in the world. It was kind of creepy.

"Good" Was the only thing he said, before sending me a wave of lethargy. I drifted to sleep again, in less than a second.

_Jasper was at the clearing with me. He was sparkling like a thousand diamonds and telling me that he loved me._

"_I love you" He whispered._

"_Jasper, I-I don't know…" I said._

"_Do you want us just to be friends?" He asked, with his sexy southern accent. Wait, did I just call him sexy?_

"_Yes, just friends would be good" I finally answered, and smiled a sad smile._

"_I'll wait the time that you need for you. I love you"_

"_Jasper…"_

"_Bella"_

"_Jasper, I…"_

"_Shh…" he whispered, with his finger in my lips. He got closer. And closer. Even closer. Our faces where just an inch distant, now._

"_I can't…" I said._

When I woke up the next day, Jasper was gone. Great, I had just ruined our almost friendship. Just perfect.

"Bella!" I heard someone call. It was a happy and husky voice. I looked through the window, to see who was calling me. I saw Jacob waving his hand at me.

"Hey, Jake, I'll just get ready, I'll there in twenty minutes!" I yelled and he smiled.

I took a shower and got dressed. I was wearing a black t-shirt with a red wolf that said "I howl you to death" in the back and some jeans. When I got ready, I went downstairs, just to find Charlie watching TV and Jacob by his side.

"Hey Jake!" I greeted him and he turned to see me. He was different. He was taller, his hair was a lot shorter and his muscles were just huge!

"Hey Bella, I was thinking if you wanted to hang out with me at the beach, maybe?" He asked.

"Sure. Bye Dad!" I said as I walked to my truck.

"Bye Bella, Jacob, have fun!" I heard Charlie yell from the living room.

I was about to enter my truck when I realized that there was another car parked outside my house. A car I knew full well. It was a Volkswagens Rabbit that belonged to Jacob.

"Oh, my god, Jake! The car is awesome!" I squeaked. Jacob smiled.

"Do you wanna be one of the first passengers?" He asked, with a huge grin on his face.

"Sure!" I entered the Rabbit and Jacob drove to the First Beach. Everything was the same I remembered.

"Bella, do you notice anything different in me?" Jacob asked as we walked.

"Of course! You're taller, and…well, huge! Your hair is different too!" I said looking at him. His smile had disappeared.

"Well, there is something I need to tell you about." In that exact moment I realized everything. It had happened.

"You're a werewolf, aren't you?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yup. I was wondering if… you wanted to – maybe – meet the pack?" he sounded hopeful.

"Why not?"

"Great!" The smile that I adored reappeared.

He led me through the forest, making sure that I didn't trip in anything. We walked for an hour. When I was about to ask Jacob if it would take long, he turned to face me.

"Bella, I need to go talk to them first. Do you want to stay here?" He asked, holding my hands in his huge ones.

"No way! I'm going with you!" I said, firmly.

"Ok, then. Stay half behind me; I don't know how they will react." He said and I nodded.

We walked into a clearing, totally different from _our_ clearing. Four boys were there, half naked.

"Bella, these are Sam, the Alpha, Paul, Embry and Jared!" Jacob said. I waved my hand at them.

"Hello." Sam said, with a calm expression.

Suddenly Paul growled.

"Fuck man, why can't you follow the rules? Why did you tell her?" He screamed.

"Paul, calm down man!" Jared said, nervously.

"The fuck I'll calm down!" Paul yelled and then he phased into a giant wolf and charged at me.

Jacob jumped and phased and attacked Paul before he could rip me to shreds. The two were fighting now and Sam phased too and suddenly the fight stopped. Both Jacob and Paul ran to the woods and came back, with shorts and in their human form.

"I'm sorry that I attacked you" Paul grunted at me.

"Ok" Was the only thing I could think of.

Jacob pulled me next to him and said "Sam, I'm going to take Bella to Emily's place, do you want me to go run with you after that or not?"

"We will meet later at Emily's" Sam said and then phased and ran to the woods. The other followed him.

"Who's Emily?" I asked Jacob as we walked to the car.

"Emily is Sam fiancée." Jacob told me "Sam imprinted on her…"

"He what? What's imprinting?" I asked as Jacob started the car and drove out of the beach.

"Imprinting is when we meet our soul mate, after we're werewolves. When we lay the eyes on that person, it isn't the gravity that hold us to the planet, that person does. Do you understand?" he asked

"I… I think I do." I answered. We were already at Emily's place, by now, but we were still in the car. "Shouldn't we go inside?"

"Bella, I've heard that there is a Cullen back in Forks and… well…" he seemed unsure of what to say.

"He isn't coming back" I finished his doubts. He sighed in relief.

"Sooooo… Who's the leech?" He asked

"Jasper is back."

"Jasper? Isn't that the one who attacked you?" he started shaking, making the car shake too.

"J-Jake! He doesn't want to hurt me!" I screamed in panic when his shape became unclear. Suddenly two arms got me out of the car just when Jacob phased, destroying his Rabbit. The giant russet wolf looked at me with a deep horror expression in his face, well, the face of a wolf. He ran into the woods.

I looked back to see who was my savior. There was a girl there. Her eyes were brown, her hair was black and her skin was tanned. She was a Quileute. Maybe the Emily that Jacob was talking about. Her right side of the face was marked by several red scars, perhaps caused by a wolf's claws?

"Hi, I'm Emily" She said with a small smile.

"I'm Bella." I said and she shook my hand.

"So, you're the girl-who-runs-with-vampires that Jake told me about?" The mention of Jacob's name made me gulp, but I answered anyway.

"That would be me!" I said, smiling.

"I'm sorry that Jake there lost control. What did you tell him to make him that angry?" She asked, still smiling.

"Hum… He asked if Ed-Edward was coming back and I told him that he wouldn't."

"Those are not bad news!" she told me

"But I told him one of the Cullens was back. Jasper, the one who attacked me in my birthday. But he wouldn't hurt me because…" I shut up. _Because he loves me._

"Because of what Bella?" Emily asked with concern in her voice. She barely knew me but she was already worried about me. I could feel a friendship growing between us.

"Look, if I tell you something, would you promise to not to tell anyone?" I asked.

"Of course! I can feel we are about to be great friends!" she grinned.

"It's only that… last night he – Jasper, of course – told me that he was in love with me." I blurted out.

"Well, what do you feel?" Emily asked.

And then I thought about Jasper. His beautiful features. His honey blond hair. His sexy southern accent. His manners.

"I… I think I may be falling for him" I said.

And far, far away from where we were standing, somewhere in the woods, we heard a painful howl.

**Ok! What did you think? Give me ideas of what to do! Review people! By the way, I won Amy's bet! I got 16 reviews! But then she told me she had gotten 20 soooo… you how I am. I like bets soooo… well, you know what to do! 20 reviews with suggestions!**

**Love ya all and if you have any questions to ask, feel free to do it.**

**REMEMBER: 20 REVIEWS!**

**Kisses**

**Kelia**


	8. Incendia Quod Glacies

**Welcome back! I want to thank a certain "Somebody" that made 20 reviews to me. This chapter is dedicated to Somebody. Thank you! ONE MORE THING! Should I make Bella prank call people? Because I'm obsessed with that! Let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor the breaking dawn lines…**

**Oh, and the title means "Fire and Ice" in Latin.**

**On with the show!**

**Chapter Seven: Incendia Quod Glacies**

**Jasper's POV**

I walked without a destiny for hours. Bella still haven't answered me. Shit. I just ruined our friendship. I know I don't know her very well, but she seemed to be a nice person and I really wanted that to work.

I'm an asshole…

Why did I ruin everything?

_It's because you-_

Shut up, conscience!

_But it's true, you-_

Shut the hell up! Geez…

_Oh, fuck it, I never get to end a sentence!_

I mentally burst out laughing. Suddenly I stopped walking and I was wondering why when I realized I was at the treaty line. I heard the sound of a big heart and heavy paws and a russet wolf came out of the woods. **Despair, guilt, sorrow.** What has this dog done?

The dog's head snapped up and he growled.

"What happened, mutt?" I asked and he ran to the woods. He came back a few moments later, in his human form. Turns out it was Bella's friend, Jacob.

"I lost control and almost clawed Bella" He said. I almost attacked him. At least he felt guilty. I growled.

"You what? You mutt!" I yelled.

"I know. I want to die. I deserve it" Jacob wailed. Looser.

I punched my own hand so I wouldn't punch the mutt. Bella wouldn't want to lose him, even if he nearly killed her.

"Never mind. So Bella is at the rez? Do you know how much longer will she be there?" I asked. Jacob thought for a minute.

"I think she will be back when it gets dark." He said. Great, now I just have to wait for the rest of the day.

"Do you watch her sleep?" That Jacob dude asked. What the HELL?

"No." I answered "Do you?" He blushed lightly. It almost didn't showed on his face, but I could smell the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Once. To protect her." The mutt said. I growled, beyond mad. That was GROSS! I mean, I want to do it to but- ANYWAYS! Clean thoughts, Major!

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Because I love her!" Jacob yelled.

"As I do!" I yelled, even louder.

At that point we realized we weren't alone. The whole pack was there, with some Emily chick and Bella. My Bella. I wanted to run to her and hug her and kiss her, but I couldn't cross the treaty line.

Bella was looking at us. **Surprise, awkwardness, love-**WAIT! Did she just felt love? But, towards me or the mutt?

Bella slowly walked through the treaty line and past Jacob and towards me. She wrapped her warm arm around my waist.

"I missed you" She whispered. I wrapped my arm around her waist too. Oh God I loved the sound and smell of her blood rushing through her veins and- Wait, Major, get a hold on your emotions!

"I missed you too" I said loudly.

**Bella's POV**

"I missed you too" Jasper said, loudly. The whole pack turned to the forest, phased and ran off. There was only Emily, Jake, Jasper and myself.

"Just remember, Bella, he's very… _fragile_." Emily said, referring to the conversation we had in the afternoon. Then she ran off to the woods.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking, I'm miserable, I…" I cut him off.

"Shut up Jacob, I forgive you!" I said. He looked at me like if I had said 'I like cookies!'.

"Really?" He asked.

"No, I'm just kidding" I said sarcastically "Of course!"

Jacob smiled that smile I was hoping to see. The one that reminded me of the sun. We heard some howls and Jake's smile faded. He muttered "Sorry, bye" and phased. He ran to the woods, leaving me and Jasper alone.

Oh boy.

Jasper didn't say a word and started heading towards the car **(which was parked in front of the Cullen mansion :P… just pretend it's there now, because I'm the author and I say THE CAR IS THERE! Ok, sorry…).**

"WAIT! Stop!" I yelled at him, and he turned around with a weird look on his face.

"What?" He asked, grimacing.

"What do you mean 'what'? Last night you gave me, what, 5 seconds to think about your love? And I spent them talking to Alice! And then you ran off, so don't go all 'what' on me!" I yelled. He thought for a minute and then a grin spread across his face.

"PMS much?" He asked playfully.

"Yeah, PMS like in you're Pretty Much Screwed" I said back, with an evil grin.

"I'm still waiting for an answer, though" he said, and his smile faded.

"You'll never get an answer" I said, walking to the car. He grimaced but laughed.

"Why not?" He asked, getting in the car to.

"Because I love you" I then realized what I had said and covered my mouth with my hands in mock horror. "I've given my secret away! Let me out!"

Jasper laughed.

"No way. I'm gonna tell everybody!"

"Who?"

My fam- no one, sorry" And we drove quietly after that. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though, more like a lovely one. When we got there he looked at me.

"Ok, there's no need to pretend anymore. You can say you were just kidding about that. I'm sorry for ruining this friendship" he blurted out. I was beyond shocked.

"But I love you" I said slowly. He let out a sad chuckle.

"Yeah, right" Maybe I didn't make myself clear. I walked up to him very slowly, like if I was trying to convince him that I wouldn't hurt him. I almost laughed at that thought. Me, hurting a vampire yeah right!

I kissed him. It was a short, but very, very sweet kiss. After we broke our kiss, he just stood there, dumbfounded and said nothing for a while. Well a BIG while. Like one hour or such.

"I love you" I whispered and he finally looked up to me and smiled. He wrapped his arm around my waist and held me tight.

"Me too" he whispered "Forever"

Suddenly I was crashed by the reality of our words. The moment was so perfect and true that there not a way to deny it. His grip tightened and an electric shock ran through my veins.

We were perfect for each other, like fire and ice that didn't consume each other at contact.

Summer and Winter.

Incendia quod Glacies.

Suddenly Jasper stiffened and growled.

"What's wrong?" I asked, half afraid.

"Victoria. Shit" He said. It was all he needed to say. She was back. For me.

Is this ever going to end?

**Ok, 20 reviews guys, common it's not that hard, and I'm sorry for the shorter chapter, but it seemed perfect to end here. So, Bella will have some friend time with Alice (yes, the cullens will be back) just not to think about the fight and I'm thinking of prank calling people. What do you think?**

**Kisses**

**Kelia**


	9. Look Who's Back!

**Hey! Welcome back to my awesome story! Vote results: Bella will prank call people! YAY! Oh, and the Cullens will be back. Prepare yourself for a touching speech about justice for everyone. Sniff…**

**Anyway, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but I own Jasper!**

**Steph Meyer: hum hum**

**Me: ok, what about Jacob?**

**Steph: no**

**Me: Seth?**

**Steph: NO! YOU DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND YOU DON'T OWN JASPER; JACOB OR SETH!**

**Me: ok…**

_**Chapter Eight: Look Who's Back!**_

Victoria was chasing me. And Jasper was pacing back and forth in my room.

"We have to do something, anything!" He was mumbling.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"For what I know, she is creating an army to confront you, because she thinks you are still under the Cullen's protection." He said and I bit back a sob.

"But I'm not" I whispered. He suddenly stopped and was by me in less than a second, holding my face in his hands.

"Yes you are. And you always will be. We only left you because Edward forced us to. To protect you!" He assured me.

"Yeah, great protection of yours!" I mumbled, and blankly started to pull the sweater sleeve to look at my scars. Jasper's look hardened.

"I need to gather our own army. The brighter side is that I have experience in this kind of… situation" He said. Now I was confused. He had _experience?_ What kind of experience?

"You are confused." He said, and it wasn't a question. He _knew_ how I felt. (**A/N: These lines aren't mine. They belong to Stephanie Meyer's Eclipse)**

"I was just wondering what that experience you're talking about is" I told him.

"Like you probably know, when I was first created, I wasn't with the Cullens. I was created by an evil vampire called Maria. I thought she loved me, but I was her puppet" His voice became bitter "I was forced to train and destroy newborn vampires, as well as fight them. I murdered hundreds – if not thousands – of people. I drank from humans. I was a monster. And I still have the scars to prove it." He showed me his own scars dozens of them. In his chest, chin, neck, arms and back. I growled.

"Never again!" I sworn "If I ever meet Maria I will kill her for what she did to you!"

He laughed softly. "Maria is very powerful. But I appreciate your concern about me."

"I love you" I told him. He held me tight.

"More than my own life" He said. I rested my head in his shoulder.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"We call them"

"Call who?"

"Our family" He said. I could tell he wasn't happy about this and, to be honest, neither was I. They ditched us; they made us feel lonely and hopeless. But they also joined us. I wondered if Alice had seen any of this.

"I wonder if the wolf pack would help us" I murmured, not really considering it. But suddenly Jasper grinned.

"That's a great idea! I'll call the Cullens and you go to the rez to talk to them, ok?" He asked. I had no choice but agree.

I drove to the reservation and to Jacob's house. Billy answered the door.

"I need to talk to Jacob!" I said.

"He's not here." He said. I remembered Billy didn't know that I knew what Jacob was.

"Is he running with Sam and the others? Perhaps as a… wolf?" I almost laughed at Billy's expression "I know everything. In fact, I met the pack already. I need their help!"

Billy moved to let me enter the house. We sat on the couch and Billy turned to me.

"What kind of help do you need?" In that precisely moment, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Embry, Sam and – surprisingly – Quil, Seth and Leah, entered the house, laughing and playing with each other.

"Bella!" Jacob greeted me with a bear hug. Sam smiled and Seth laughed.

"Hi Jake, Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth and Leah!" I greeted. They all greeted me. I shot a meaningful look at Quil, Seth and Leah and then back at Jacob and he nodded.

"They're the pack's new addition!" Jacob said. I smiled.

"I've got a problem. A big one. I need the Pack's help!" I said and Jacob growled.

"We'll help you" Sam said. We all sat down.

"First, don't get mad at me or Jasper!" I pleaded. Sam nodded "Victoria, the one who's chasing me, is building an army to take me down"

They all growled.

"Second, Jasper is calling the Cullens so they can help us too" I blurted out.

They were all silent for a second until Jacob spoke.

"How big is the army? How many Cullens are coming? And what does Jasper have to do with this?" He asked. I smiled sadly.

"Pretty big. All, I hope and Jasper is my boyfriend. He also fought newborn vampires, so he will train us all." I answered. Sam thought for a minute.

"The Pack will help you. We just want to meet with the Cullens to get a better look at this situation." He told me.

"Ok, I'll go home, talk to Jasper and then I'll call Jacob and name a place and time." They all agreed and I went home.

**Jasper's POV**

I took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy. I grabbed my phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Jasper" She said.

"Alice"

"I know why you've called. I'm going to tell them. We will just pack some things and go." She said, I sighed in relief. At least, they still didn't want Bella dead. "Jasper?" She asked.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Are you ok?" She asked timidly. I sighed. Was I ok? I was ditched by my family, but I had found my soul mate. Was that good or bad?

"No Alice, neither me nor Bella are ok" I answered.

"I promise I'll explain things. When we get there. Oh, by the way, congratulations about you and Bella. Edward probably isn't going to be very happy, but again, everything will be explained" She said.

"Thanks Alice"

"Hey, you didn't call me backstabber!" She cheered. I snorted.

"Ok, then, goodbye _backstabber_!" I said and hung up. Three seconds later I got a message in my cell from Alice.

_From Alice_

_To Jasper_

_I knew you were joking…_

_Xoxo_

_Alipop_

I laughed at the precisely moment Bella was entering the house. She stopped and smiled.

"What's so funny?" She asked. **Curiosity, amusement.**

"Just a message I got from Alice" **Hurt, disbelief, hope.** "What's wrong?" I asked, worry clear in my voice.

"Seems like you're getting pretty close to Alice again…" She murmured. I gasped, horrified for hurting her.

"Darlin, I only love _you_" I assured. She smiled and I wrapped my arms around her. I lowered my lips to capture hers in a small kiss. "They're coming. And Alice told me that she was happy about us"

"Well, the Pack is going to help too!" She said, sadness taking over her.

"Why are you so sad, darlin?" I asked her.

"They can get hurt. _You_ can get hurt!" She said.

"I never lost a fight darlin" I told her and she smiled a bit.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

She went to sleep, and I went hunting. When I was returning, I sensed familiar smells nearby. I ran to the border of the road, to see Emmet's jeep and Alice's Porsche passing by. I laughed and ran with them; leading them, not to the house, but to Bella's house.

They all watched as I climbed up the tree outside Bella's room with a professional look, like if I've been there a thousand times. Before I enter Bella's room I turned to see why they hadn't followed me.

**Discomfort.**

"You can come, it's ok!" I assured to them, before entering Bella's room. They all followed me. There was an awkward silence before Edward silently slid to Bella's side, kneeling on the floor. I tensed a bit, but he didn't even touch her.

"Jasper" Carlisle said "Hello, son"

"Carlisle" I nodded with my head. Esme was next and hesitantly hugged me.

"I'm sorry" She said. Again, I nodded.

Edward didn't say anything. Rose hugged me like the twin she was. At least emotionally. Emmet patted me – almost throwing me through the window – in the back. Alice smiled at me and mouthed "Everything will be explained later".

At that moment, Bella trembled and opened her eyes.

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes to find myself staring at one, two, three… seven vampires. Edward was kneeling on the floor next to me. Jasper was in the rock chair watching over me. Alice was leaning against the rock chair. Rosalie was looking at my stuff. Emmet was beaming leaning against the window. Carlisle and Esme were both looking at me worriedly.

When did they come back exactly?

_Oh, you should ask Jasper and-_

Rhetoric question, brain!

"So… You're back!" I said, bitterly. Edward buried his head in his hands, Rosalie turned her attention to me and Emmet's smile disappeared. Both Carlisle and Esme looked like I bit them.

Surprisingly, I could only feel anger towards them. Well, not all of them, mostly Edward.

"Edward" I said and his head shot up, to look at me.

"Yes Love?" He asked. I laughed.

"Love? No, I don't think you love me. But that's ok, because…" I shot a look at Jasper, who nodded "I'm with Jasper now"

They all gasped. Edward kind of sighed in relief.

"I have… _explanations_ to do" He told me.

"You can bet you have!" I smiled. After that, all went back to normal. Emmet grinned and hugged me Emmet style. Rosalie smiled hesitantly at me. Esme hugged me.

"I'm sorry, Bella, we never wanted to leave you. I am so, so sorry" She whispered, barely loud enough for me to ear.

"It's ok" I told her. Next was Carlisle, who looked at me apologetically before hugging me.

"Bella, we've missed you" He said.

"So did I, Carlisle, so did I"

Alice bounced happily and ran to hug me.

"Bella!" She squealed.

"Alice" I said, a bit coldly. She stepped back, looking surprised.

"So, can I…" I cleared my throat "Can I – you know- get dressed and such?"

I knew they would all be blushing if they could, right now. They all disappeared in less than a second – well, all except Jasper. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, but this is necessary" he said. I sighed.

"I know. I love you" And then I ran to the bathroom.

I showered and got dressed and then headed back to my room. No one was there.

"Jasper?" I whispered. Suddenly I felt two cold as hell hands slip under my shirt making me freeze and I jumped. "Jasper!" I screeched. He chuckled.

"Yes darlin?"

"What was that for?" I asked, incapable of being angry at him.

"For not letting me proclaim my undying love for you before you ran to the bathroom!" He answered. I shook my head, incapable of speaking "What?" He asked.

"You're unbelievable…" He kissed me briefly before pulling apart.

"We should go. They're waiting for us at the house" He told me and I nodded. "Here, I'll take you" I climbed into his back and he took off running and laughing. I screamed in pleasure and fear and hid my face in the crook of his neck, giggling like a school girl.

We got there in about 5 minutes. Carlisle and Alice were at the front door, waiting for us. Jasper let me go but didn't release my legs, so I fell. I was now upside down with my legs wrapped around Jasper's waist and laughing like mad. I let released my grasp and fell to the ground, still laughing.

"When was the last time you took your pills?" He asked me, teasingly. I pretended to think while I got up on my feet again.

"I think it was Monday…" He shook his head and I heard someone laugh. I blushed, finally noticing the two persons standing at the porch steps, looking at us with amused eyes. Jasper's eyes hardened, like if the gold had turned into stone. I stiffened to.

Slowly, Jasper and I entered the house. Everyone was there, even Rosalie. I shot a look at Carlisle, who understood and shouted "Family meeting, now!"

We all headed to the living room, and everybody sat at the huge wood table. Carlisle gestured for me to talk.

**(A/N: Here comes the speech! This was very hard to write because I didn't want it to look like Bella's a bitch, but… Well, tell me what to think!)**

I took a deep breath, preparing myself mentally for what I was going to say, and started talking.

**(I soooooo wanted to stop here;] )**

"My dream was once to be a Cullen. I had it all. A best friend, a mother and a father, an older sister, a perfect big brother, yet another brother and, most of all, I had the love of my life."

Edward frowned at this, but I ignored him.

"Then, suddenly, everything was just torn to shreds. Edward left me. He claimed I wasn't good enough for him, that he needed _distractions_." Everybody gasped "My family left. I started hanging out with the wolves. Jacob's my best friend. Long story short, I was an empty soul inside a happy package. But I didn't fool anybody. Charlie, Jacob, everybody knew how I really was." I paused, for dramatic effects.

"But despite the fact that I was – for all the effects – dead, I still thought it wasn't as bad as I thought. At least I had done something. I had kept my family from tearing apart. I started cutting myself to ease the pain. I still have the scars to prove it!" I showed them my scars and they all gasped. Someone growled – I assumed it was either Edward or Jasper.

"Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me." Another pause. I could hear my own heart – in the way the room was silent. "A month passed. I didn't stop cutting myself. I was thinking about nothing particular when it came to me. Maybe it wasn't the pain that eased the pain. Maybe the memories were."

"I drove to your house – this precisely house. I wasn't hoping to find someone here. Not even a fly. But I did. I found Jasper, looking just as heartbroken as me. He told me everything. If my dream was once being a Cullen, I wasn't quite sure now. He told me how you felt about him. And – to be honest – it disappoints me. Jasper was like the dog that Alice wanted, so you went to pick one. As there were no pure breeds, you had to take the mutt. You taught him some tricks but then Alice grew tired of the puppy and you decided to dump him. You used to his slip up as an excuse to leave." Gosh, I hope they don't kill me! Everybody was staring at me and I didn't need to be Jasper to know that they were ashamed and stunned. After a second of silence, I spoke again.

"Carlisle, you call yourself a leader, but a leader doesn't allow that one element chooses the destiny of the entire coven. Edward and Alice run this fucking coven!" I turned to Esme.

"Esme, you call yourself a mother, but you just looked away and left one of your 'children'" I turned to Rosalie.

"Now listen Rosalie, and listen well. I'm sick tired of your glares and your 'Ice-Queen' bitch attitude. Just because you don't fucking like me doesn't mean I have to hide from you every second of the freaking day!" Next was Emmet.

"There isn't really much to say about you Emmet, except that you wife bosses you around a tad too much. Be yourself. If she doesn't like it, then it's her loss!" Carlisle, check, Esme, check, Rosalie, check, Emmet, check. Four down, two more to go!

"Edward, as I once called you the love of my life, I now call you a traitor. Look at what you did to me" I waved my scared arms at him "If I wasn't a freaking human, I would beat your sorry ass up." He stared at me in shock and opened his mouth to reply, but I turned to Alice.

"Alice. I once called you my best friend. I still want to. But you left without a goodbye; you ditched Jasper and sent us both into spirals of pain and grief." She looked like she would be crying right now, but I couldn't bring myself to care. "Despite that, I want to thank you." She stared at me – surprise dancing in her eyes "I want to thank you because if it wasn't by you I wouldn't have Jasper right now, and I've got a feeling that you knew that. So thank you anyway."

"I once wanted to be a Cullen" I repeated "But if it's this that being a Cullen means, then I'm not so sure"

There, I said it. Now, let's hope they don't kill me.

**MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! Cliffhanger! But what I said was all true! Don't kill Bella (or me) for saying some damn truths about the Cullens. I love them though…**

**Ok, 20 reviews to next chapter. And also… VOTE PLEASE:**

**How will the Cullens react?**

**They will get angry and eat her**

**They will get ashamed and apologize**

**They will get a little bit angry but admit that it's thruth**

**They will blame jasper**

**Thanks!**

**Kisses**

**Kelia! **


	10. Surprise, surprise! Betrayed

**Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to another episode of my incredibly awesome story! No, just kidding! Well, I'll stop talking and just give you the story! And thanks for all the reviews I've been getting from you guys, really. Thank you for being so supportive! Oh, and if you're reading my babbling then I want to warn you guys: This chapter will have a LOT of progress in the story. Some things may seem a little rushed but I guarantee you that I'm saving room for some other BIG surprises! (Not in this chapter)**

**Disclaimer:**

_**From Me**_

_**To Jasper**_

_**Jasper, please please please let me own you. That's all I ask PLEASE!**_

_**From Jasper**_

_**To Me**_

_**Stay away from me you CREEPY STALKER!**_

**So, yeah, I own nothing (but jasper will be mine, one day!)**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

_Recap: __"I once wanted to be a Cullen" I repeated "But if it's this that being a Cullen means, then I'm not so sure"_

_There, I said it. Now, let's hope they don't kill me._

_**Chapter 9: Surprises, surprises…**_

Everybody stared at me in shock. Nobody said anything for a long while. Then Edward suddenly got up and knocked his chair to the floor.

"You!" He growled, pointing to Jasper "It was you! She was a normal girl until you came and changed her. Made her something she isn't!" He was yelling by now. Jasper's lips were twitching like if he was trying to hide a smile.

"But it was all you, brother. You left her, I didn't" He pointed out politely. Edward growled and lunged for Jasper. I screamed.

"STOP!" I yelled. They both stopped. Jasper smiled at me. "I can't believe you're saying it was Jasper's fault, Edward!" I hissed to him.

"Bella" Said Carlisle, speaking for the first time "We are so, so sorry. We can't believe we did this to you. Again, I apologize for my family behavior but believe me: none of us wanted to leave you, not even Edward."

"What about Jasper?" I hissed. The expression of guilt in Carlisle face intensified.

"We are sorry Jasper. We didn't mean to make you feel like an outsider. You are a Cullen. A Hale. We didn't want to leave you, but we are too used to have Alice telling us what to do that we trusted her. Now I know we shouldn't" Carlisle said.

"Actually, I'm kind of glad you did" Jasper said, speaking for the first time "If you haven't then I wouldn't be with Bella now!" He winked at Alice, as if thanking her.

"You're wrong" I said fiercely.

"Excuse me?" Jasper said.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Carlisle. Carlisle is wrong" I explained. He stared at me in confusion. "He isn't a Hale" I explained "He is a Whitlock!" Proud was pouring out of me, possibly drowning Jasper.

Then, out of nowhere Edward attacked Jasper again and they both rolled in the ground. Jasper chuckled as he held Edward by his throat.

"You didn't really think that I was _that_ stupid, did you? I'm a War Major, we may get hit once, but not twice" He said in a deadly calm voice. Edward struggled under his grip, but Jasper didn't let him go.

"Let me go, Jasper, you have no right!" Edward yelled "You changed her; it is your entire fault!" Suddenly Jasper was surrounded by Carlisle and Emmet, and they both looked deadly. I realized this was the first time that Carlisle looked like a vampire.

"It is _you_ who has no right to say that. YOU changed her. YOU broke her heart. So stop being so stubborn right now!" Emmet hissed. Whoa, way to go Emmet!

Edward sobbed and Jasper let him go. I glanced at Alice to find her looking at Edward with tortured eyes, like if had been too hard to watch him suffer without her helping him. A small smile started to spread across my face. It had dawned on me. She loved him. That's why she denied Jasper and left with _him_. O.O

"Nice!" I whispered at Alice. "Very nice" Everyone stared at me like I was crazy and Alice looked… surprised.

"You knew?" She asked.

"Not really, it just dawned on me right now. And I'm not the empath!" I laughed and she laughed with me.

Everybody looked at us dumbfounded.

"What the hell?" Emmet boomed with a confused glance at Jasper who looked just as confused as everyone else.

"Nothing nothing" Alice said and glanced at me as if saying 'don't say anything to them'. I nodded in agreement and yawned.

"I almost forgot!" I said, hitting my forehead with my hand. "The pack wants to meet you to talk about the attack!"

More confusion.

"Bella…" Edward whispered "How do you know about the pack?"

"My friend Jacob told me" I answered simply. "Now, about the attack…"

"What attack" they all asked. I turned to Alice in confusion.

"They don't know?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, I didn't tell them. I thought it would be better if you explained it to them" answered Alice.

"Great" I groaned "Well Victoria is kinda back and she's after me with a newborn army, I guess that's it" I quickly explained. Emmet growled. Carlisle shot him a look before looking at me.

"And why does the pack want to meet us?" He asked.

"Well… I asked for their help and they agreed they want me to call them to name a time and place to start training" I explained and Carlisle nodded. I picked my phone and dialed Jacob's number. He answered immediately.

"Bella" He said.

"Yes it's me. Look I'm here with the Cullens and we want to set the date to the meeting" I told him. He took a deep breath.

"Look can it be, like, right now?" I shot a look at Carlisle who nodded.

"Yup, but why?" I asked.

"Bella, we found out something. And I don't know, but it does not seem good. Meet us at the cliffs. Ok?" He asked. I swallowed in fear.

"O-Ok" I shuddered.

"Goodbye Bells see ya later!" And with this, he hung up.

"Goodbye Jake" I whispered to the silent phone. I turned to the Cullens. "Now, in the Cliffs down at La Push, screw the treaty!" I commended. They seemed to unfreeze and started moving. Jasper held me in his arms and kissed me lightly before pulling apart.

"I don't like this" He confessed, looking tired "We're not having any time just for the two of us" He pouted.

I should be laughing but instead I let out a small sigh.

"Soon" I promised and kissed him. We then pulled apart and headed to the Volvo parked outside the house.

Alice looked annoyed.

"Took you long enough" She scowled. I laughed and climbed to the car. I was crushed between Edward and Jasper. Oh boy. They didn't even talk or looked at each other the entire trip. I was starting to get annoyed. I had to talk to Jasper when Edward couldn't listen and tell him about Alice.

We finally arrived to the Cliffs and the whole Pack was there, plus two kids I didn't know.

"New members?" I happily asked Jacob as we approached and he stole me from Jasper's embrace to bear hug me. "W-why… do you all… f-forget I need to breathe!" I asked. He released me and Jasper immediately held my waist.

"Bella these are Collin and Brady, the newest pack members!" Jacob said, gesturing to the boy, who nodded shyly. "Colls, Brad, these are the Cullens and this is my friend Bella!"

Sam, the Pack Leader, took a step forward.

"Cullens, we found out something about the attack. Actually, Seth did" He paused and gestured to Seth "Kid, start telling us what you saw!" Seth blushed and took a step forward.

"I was out in the woods running. I had just finished patrolling and I thought of going back home; but running was fun so I ran. I exited Forks and ran through the Makawa Forest **(A/N: Let's pretend the Makawa are Indians, just like the Quileutes. They live next to Forks)**." He paused. "I was about to go back when I heard something. Something like someone crying so I went investigate. I found a clearing and in that clearing there were two women and a man. The smallest woman was crying and the red head woman was biting her.

I was about to kill her when the man laughed. It was the most sinister laugh I had ever heard. Then some black lines started growing from the man's back and suddenly he had black wings! Wings! I was so surprised that I ran away to inform the pack. I found out that the woman was Victoria and, well, this may be hard to believe but…" Seth stopped and blushed.

"There is no need to be embarrassed Seth" Esme said motherly "We'll do our bests to keep an open mind"

Seth took a deep breath and continued.

"The guy, that angel, was Lucifer. The master of the Dark Angels. Can't you see? Victoria isn't just creating an army of newborns; she is creating a powerful army composed by dark and evil creatures. I wonder why…" Seth finished.

"Maybe because she is afraid of werewolves…" Emmet suggested. I shook my head.

"No, I don't think so…" Everybody looked at me. I blushed. _What a surprise (sarcasm)._ "Long, long ago, Jacob and I were making mud pies… We were, like, seven or something…" Jacob laughed at the memory.

"I remember that day. My dad came home and started talking to Harry Clearwater and…" His eyes widened when he figured what I remembered.

We heard a chuckle behind us and everyone turned to see who was coming. We saw a girl that must have been Mexican, with black curled hair and bright red eyes, even though her posture wasn't aggressive or harmful. Jasper growled and crouched in front of me, even if he looked afraid of this woman. Afraid… Oh. My. God! It can't be!

"Maria" I hissed. Jasper shot me a how-the-hell-do-you-know-that look. Maria smiled.

"I heard that you needed help and answered to the call" Everyone shot her a confused look. She sighed in frustration. "You mean that you don't know yet?"

"I was going to explain that to them now" I said, annoyed. She glared at me.

"At least one person knows!" She sighed. Everyone started unfreezing.

"What the hell?" Emmet boomed.

"Emmet! Language!" Esme shouted.

"Sorry mom…"

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked, without taking his eyes from Maria, the demon of his past.

"I was going to say that I and Jacob heard this story when we were seven, but we thought it was just a legend." I said "Billy was telling Harry that he thought he had found the Blazer." Everybody stared at me in shock.

"And what in the" Emmet never got to finish the sentence because Esme shot him a deadly look. "And what would the Blazer be?" He said.

"The Blazer" Jacob said, tasting the word, enjoying its power "it's supposed to be the Master of The Fire. It's like a kind of God, except it is very dangerous to be around, even if we are his or her friends. Loses control faster than us, the werewolves." He explained. "The legend it's like a prophecy. It says that when the time has come, all the mythical creatures would hear a call and answer to it, leading them to help the Blazer. The Blazer can control the Fire, but only if he drinks human blood at least once."

There was silence, only interrupted by a sigh of frustration.

"You mean I came here to help you and you don't even know who the Blazer is yet?" Maria growled. Jasper glared at her and so did I.

"Don't you dare speak like that you MONSTER!" I yelled, fire in my eyes, my hands shivering because of the heat that was now there. I felt like I could rip her to pieces with a twist of my wrists.

"Whoa, Bella, chill!" Emmet laughed. I turned to face and he backed away from me, fear clear in his features. "Y-your eyes, Bellsie Wellsie, they are redder than Maria's!" She pointed out. He was scared. Of me. I immediately calmed down, letting horror take over me. I buried my face in Jasper's chest, afraid of what my family would say.

However, Maria's eyes sparkled.

"I knew it!" She said triumphantly. "You, Bella, are the Blazer!"

**(I soooooo wanted to stop here, but I feel like I own you a bigger chapter and all…)**

"I'm a WHAT?" I shouted. It can't be. It really CAN'T be! I'm the same Bella I always was! Clumsy, and… Angry… shit! I AM the Blazer. Just fucking great. Jasper kissed my hair.

"Don't you ever forget that I love you and it doesn't matter if you're Blazer or not…" He told me releasing calm waves in me "…Blazer!" He added, teasing me. I laughed.

"So, when will you get over that stupid God attitude and actually let her drink human blood?" Maria asked, annoyed. As one, all the Cullens turned their heads to their leader Carlisle. His eyes were hard.

"If it is absolutely necessary…" He was reluctant, I could feel it "Then I guess I could let her do it. Once." I nodded thankfully at him. I was finally going to find out my so called 'powers'. Jasper chuckled.

"You're so lucky; you always get it your way!" He teased. Emmet booming laughter filled the place where we were standing and soon everyone was laughing except Rosalie. Rosalie was still staring at me, her eyes hard.

I tried to laugh to find out that my mouth was dry. I didn't like that look. Then it all happened too fast. To black thunders came from the sky and hit Brady who threw in front of me to protect me. Everybody started screaming and shouting orders as the sky went darker and darker. Dark grey clouds were filling the sky and the sun was not able to shine. I suddenly felt very cold.

Jasper picked me up and started running towards the house. We were followed by everyone else, including the Pack. We all entered the house and locked the door from the inside. I looked through the windows and saw a black winged man screaming in rage. He then turned away and disappeared. The clouds didn't go away. The sun was gone.

Suddenly, all the lights went off. I gasped and everything was now silent. Then I heard a chuckle.

"Well well well, I guess my trap worked!" I knew that voice! I gulped. We were trapped inside. We had been betrayed.

The game was about to begin.

**IMPORTANT!**

**Ok people did you like this chapter? I must warn you that the rating of this story may change due to future violence. However, this is still a Bella/Jasper story, I just thought that only romance was a little bit boring. Anyway…**

**Who is the traitor? IT IS NOT ROSALIE! The one who guesses get's to choose who will die in the next chapter!**

**And what did Bella know about Alice? Answer correctly and you get the next chapter dedicated to you!**

**I must also warn you that I'm going to take longer at updating because school will start tomorrow. **

**Read and Review. And may the sun shine for you (RHYMES!) **

**Kisses**

**Kelia**


	11. TrappedIlrae

**Welcome back my faithful readers! Yes, I'm alive and I want to tell you something about that: ****I'm grounded and I'm not allowed to use my computer! I can only have it back in holidays!**

**Anyway, you guys really hate Esme and Edward! He would be to obvious and so would Jacob. None of you was right!**

**Ok, back to writing, tanks for all the 18 reviews! Please subscribe and favorite, don't remember (inside joke). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_**Chapter 10 – Trapped**_

**Bella's POV**

A man's shadow rose in the wall opposite to the tall and tanned man. His short black hair and his mad eyes combined to make the traitor like a crazy demon.

"Well, well, well Bella. We meet again" The man said. My eyes tightened.

"I was right about you" I said/growled. The traitor chuckled.

"Yes you were Blazer" He said. Sam Uley, the pack leader. I growled and tried to attack him, but he easily dodged and laughed. All at once, all the Cullens (except Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie who were still outside trying to break the door) and the wolf pack attacked him, but he phased and the wolves stopped. Pain was obvious in their faces.

Sam clawed Emmet and sent Jasper flying to the other side of the room. Suddenly I saw red and my hands covered in fire. He was hurting Jasper. MY JASPER! I was on top of him before he could blink, sending fire wherever I could hit him until Jacob pulled me out of him.

"Why?" I asked, enraged. He laughed, his wounds were already healed.

"Because you brought misery to me and our pack and because the wolf pack will never bow before anyone!" He shouted, trying to punch me. I dodged.

"You are an idiot" I dryly answered. Sam chuckled again and made a gesture with his wrist. Jacob's grip tightened and his hand reluctantly clung to my neck.

"I'm sorry" He whispered. I closed my eyes… Then I heard a violent crash and Jacob was nowhere near me. I looked at Jasper who had recovered and saved me in the last minute. I felt relief flood through me. Jacob wasn't even trying to defend himself as Sam's order didn't force him to.

"Sorry Jacob, but it is for your own good" Jasper muttered while he broke two or three of Jacob's bones. Jacob howled in agony, but he was now out of the fight so he wouldn't do anything.

Sam shifted his stare from our own personal fight to the door.

"Enough!" He said "Ilrae, I would appreciate your help!"

From the sky behind the trees, a human shape with big large white wings emerged, projecting light over the dark sky.

"I am Ilrae, the son of the Sun, half brother to the Blazer" He said in a deep voice "What do you want, Sam?"

Sam's eyes shone with fury, but he answered politely.

"Well, these guys are bothering me, would you kill them?"

Ilrae nodded and stared at the trio who was still outside. I launched myself at the door, trying to desperately break it. I t did nothing. Sam chuckled.

"Now be nice and give up so I can take you prisoner!" He said and lunged for me. Emmet stopped him by punching him in the chest while Jasper bit his neck. I eyed Brady's corpse lying on the floor, still bleeding, and then ran as fast as I could to get to it. I needed my full powers.

_Just…a…little…more… _I reached for the body and hungrily drank a few sips (?) of his blood.

To be honest, it was delicious.

**Third Person POV**

The all too familiar heat filled her hands as she evoked her power. With a new calm, she managed to get in the middle of the fighting and punch Sam in the chest. Jasper quickly pulled her out of the fight as the pack's leader tried to kill her one more time.

Bella glanced at the wrecked room.

Emmet had been knocked out and was lying in a corner of the room.

Jacob was also lying on the floor, while his wounds were healing. Edward and Alice were struggling to keep the other werewolves under control.

Suddenly, Quil stopped moving, and Edward let him go, thinking he had escaped Sam's control. Well, he had not.

As soon as Quil saw himself being set free, he launched at Bella, growling nonstop. Jasper punched him in the chest with all the strength he had, his hand trespassing the young boy's chest. Quil stopped immediately as he fell on the ground, dead.

"Bella, let's get out of here!" shouted Jasper, picking Bella up and running wildly to the door. Bella's hand shot to the wood rectangle as she set the door on fire. They escaped and looked back to see the entire wolf pack minus Jared, Paul, Collin and Embry following them under Jacob's command. Jasper understood almost immediately. Jacob had become an Alpha. The rest of the Cullens followed them, trying to escape Ilrae's attack.

The dark angel finally seemed to get tired of meaningless attacks and landed graciously. Sam came running.

"What the hell?" Yelled Sam "I told you to kill them!" He then tried to punch Ilrae.

"I've heard the call" The angel said, dodging Sam's attack "And I'm not the person to ignore it, nor I'm part of this pathetic army" He simply said, before turning to walk over to the vampire group who stood dumbfounded at them. Sam growled and then phased and ran to the forest.

Ilrae lazily looked at the Cullens before stretching one hand to Bella.

"Hello there, my half sister" He said, as calm as before. Bella timidly shook his hand before he let out a small laugh and pulled her to an embrace.

Bella melted in his arms, abandoning herself to the comfort of her half brother, that she barely knew.

"Hello… Ilrae, is it?" She asked, unsurely.

The angel laughed once again.

"I think it is time for some explanations. I have a house nearby. Please allow me to take you all there so you can rest and eat"

Maria took a step forward.

"Well, you're right. It _is_ time for some explanations. But I think I speak for all the Cullens when I say that we don't know if we can thrust you." She said.

"Just follow me. I didn't kill you and that should be enough proof"

Bella was the first one to nod and walking over to where Ilrae was standing, with her mate – Jasper – following behind. Carlisle and Esme were next followed by Rosalie and Emmet and all of the wolf pack. Maria agreed too.

Ilrae showed them a little camp house he had not even six miles away from where they were standing. All of the group showered, ate something and cried the loss of their close ones.

Finally, Ilrae summoned them to meet him at the main living room.

**Ok I know it was short but I'm kind of doing this illegally, so…. **

**Well, drop me a review, I know this chapter was rushed but believe me next chapter will be bigger and a lot of things will be explained!**

**Well**

**Kisses**

**Kelia.**


	12. Sorry AN, please read

Already got the reviews sorry for doing this, you are great, i shouldn't be threathning you, sorry once again. You are awesome readers, hey send me a review with your name (or user name) and I will dedicate next chapter to you all. Also tell me what you think of the story!


	13. Roaring Hearths

**Sorry for the last AN. It was cruel, I know, here are all the people that this chapter is dedicated to (if you sent me a review to the last AN and your name is not here, sorry, maybe next chapter):**

**Alexandria: Yup none of the Cullens died!**

**Briana37: thank you so much, it means so much to me!**

**RenesmeeCullen4Life: Thanks**

**Kouga's older woman: well, here it goes! And sorry.**

**gothfire0903: thanks you were one of my first reviewers ever, so thank you so much!**

**THELITTLEFISHY: I once hated Maria, but now she is one of my favorite characters. It was my initial plan to kill her but then I started admiring her! XD I love unexpected too!**

**psychicpixei01: here's the next chap! Thanks for the review!**

**WolfLover17: sure thing!**

**Little Angel of Love: Sorry I was cruel, here's the next chapter, short but hope it's good!**

**Crazytwilightbandkid: Thanks**

**KatherineGenavive: you forgot to mention he's hot XD thanks.**

**Tazz1998: thanks, that means a lot**

**aixa00: I already apologized to you but I'll do it again, sorry, I am a naive writer**

**Mad Hatter Helsing: Thanks, wow, how many times?**

**TeamAlecVolturi (Morgan): Sorry again, and you're right.**

**twilight642531: If you always review (and even if you didn't) you deserve this chapter dedicated to you, you're an awesome reader, keep going.**

**And here are my premium dedications:**

**Mad Hatter Helsing: You are awesome thanks for reviewing to all of my stories!**

**Team AlecVolturi: You deserve it**

**Aixa00: Sorry once again, I was a fool!**

**Twilight642531: Thanks for always reviewing!**

**On with the story and I don't own twilight!**

_**Chapter 12: Roaring Hearths**_

**Bella's POV**

Ilrae took a deep breath and started talking.

"Long time ago the Sun god had two kids: One angel and the girl who was predicted to be the Blazer. As you can guess, these are me – Ilrae - and Bella. Everything went fine until one day one guy named Lucifer, which was my father's second in command I guess, came to our house and told us that one soldier had prophesized something and that we should know about it.

So my father went to talk to the soldier and came back with the prophecy.

_When the time has come and the Sun cannot shine again, the Blazer shall rise to lead an army made of creatures with powers never yet seen. Angels, vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, fairies, dragons and elves will fight together against their dark similars to prevent the world from collapsing. Each and every one of those will listen to a call._

_And the Blazer shall lead them in one last great battle._

After that, fearing Bella's safety, Sun sent her to Earth and erased her memory."

Everyone was silent, in shock.

"Well that's… new" Alice said.

"Are you sure this is true?" Emmet asked. Ilrae's eyes shone with fury.

"You think I'm lying?" He growled.

"No, of course not!" Emmet said "I just find it hard to believe that's all"

I rose to my feet.

"I need to clear my head." I said and looked at Ilrae.

"Second corridor, third room" He said. I then felt something force into my mind and started panicking 'till I found out it was Ilrae. _It is soundproof, enjoy._ I blushed and trotted to the room.

As soon as I had closed the door, it was opened again, this time by Jasper.

"Hey" I greeted him. His eyes surprised me; they were fierce with burning passion.

**Third Person POV**

The young man scooped Bella in his arms and pinned her against the wall, kissing her fiercely. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. _Soundproof…Thanks brother._ She thought. His lips were all over hers, devouring them with the burning passion of a thousand suns. Her lips were just like his, satisfying their fierce hunger for him.

His hands slid under her t-shirt and slid up and down her sides, enjoying the warm feeling.

Her hands traced his abs in obvious delight as she moaned again and kissed him deeply.

When he pulled back, his eyes were black with desire and he mumbled something incoherent that sounded like 'not enough time for us' before he attacked her again. Bella compelled her mind into Ilrae's one and whispered _Thank you. I like soundproof._

**After their… hum hum… act… (cuz I'm not comfortable writing lemons)**

**Bella's POV**

I was lying on top of Jasper, my head resting on his shoulder.

"We should get back" He said and I agreed. We got dressed and went back to the living room where we were greeted by a grinning Ilrae.

"Oh shut up!" I told him, making everyone stare at me in confusion. He just laughed.

"You know" Edward said "Soundproof doesn't mean mind-reading proof" I blushed, a LOT!

Emmet started smirking, guessing what we were talking about.

"Is little Bella naughty?" He asked in mock innocence.

"Humph"

"We have to start training" Ilrae told us "Jasper, you and Maria will coordinate the trains and plan the attacks. Everybody else comes to me so I can evaluate you." Everybody nodded and he went to his office to prepare things. Then, just like in one of those hospitals, he called from inside:

"Bella Swan" I nervously went there.

"Name? Well, I know its Isabella Marie Swan, don't worry" he laughed "Ok, stay here as I call the others, please" and I did as my brother asked. One by one, they all answered his questions and finally he said.

"Ok everybody go outside. Now, Emmet will fight with Jacob, Jasper with Maria, Seth will fight Leah, Esme with Alice, Carlisle with Rosalie and Bella will fight me. Start!" Everybody nodded and stood in front of their opponents. I nervously walked over to where Ilrae was standing, smiling widely.

"Prepare yourself!" He mocked and lunged for me, unfolding his wings. I barely had the time to dodge and even then I was hit by one of the wings and knocked out.

"Well, it looks like you need more training!" He said and gestured to where everybody had finished their combats. Emmet won to Jacob, Jasper and Maria were still snarling at each other, none able to defeat the other, Seth had lost to Leah, Alice had crushed Esme and Carlisle had won his fight.

My trainings started then. I was first assigned to fight against Esme and it took me a while to be able to make use of my now increased speed. After like five fights I finally won. I was standing there, with my foot on Esme's throat and my burning hand inches away from her hair. Ilrae laughed and we continued. Next I was assigned to fight Rosalie and was utterly crushed.

And so my training days went on.

**Hey, sorry for the short chapter, but I did try. Hope you liked it. I'm planning on making Ilrae a major character in the story. I was first planning on making him the enemy but… yeah, guess it didn't work. Well, review.**

**Kelia**


	14. Naz'Gahv, the Elf

**FIRST, IMPORTANT! Cowboy is close to an end, although there should be a sequel, so just drop me a review telling me if you want me to write a sequel and what should I name it.**

**Now, long time no see! Sorry, got busy with my other stories and kinda forgot about this one, but let's read, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

_**Chapter 13: Naz'Gahv, the Elf**_

It had been a month since I started training. A month since the permanent threat had put us all in maximum alert and a month since Maria had joined us.

Maria was… fun. Nothing like the Maria Jasper remembered and he too was surprised. This Maria was carefree and fun, but also a warrior and a leader that was not used to have people disobeying her. She also had to get used to not drink humans.

I had evolved a lot. When I first couldn't touch Esme I could now defeat Esme, Rosalie, Edward and Carlisle. Emmet and Alice were the hardest and I wasn't planning on fighting with Maria for I knew I would be crushed.

Right now, I was sitting in my bed, wincing as I slid a finger through a particularly ugly bruise. Courtesy of Emmet, who had gotten all worried and refused to fight me unless, was fully healed.

Suddenly I heard some noise downstairs and ran into Jacob who was climbing the stairs to come call me.

"Ouch!" I complained as I hit his muscled body.

"Sorry Bells, but there is something you should go see" He told me, looking at me with his dark eyes.

I finally made it to the living room where everyone seemed to be shouting at everyone. I could barely hear my own thoughts!

"SHUT UP EVERYONE!" I yelled and they all stopped and stared at me like I was the boss or something. "What were you trying to show me?"

"There is someone who requests an audience with the Blazer and claims to have heard the call." Edward said and pointed to the main door.

"And you left him outside?" I asked skeptically "With Victoria and Lucifer?" I sighed in frustration as I opened the door and pulled the man inside. In front of me stood a very surprised man. He had light brown hair, was muscular and wears green and brown clothes. Typical, if you ask me.

"Who are you?" I asked, not really in the mood to handle the man checking me out. Jasper growled.

"I'm Naz'Gahv, the elf, and I've heard the call. I assume you are the Blazer" He said formally.

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you, but I have a test to run you know. Just stand there and don't move" Without giving him the time to answer, I created a ball of fire and the fire turned green.

"Good, you're not going to kill us!" I said happily. "Now spill your life story!" I was feeling very inpatient today.

I lead the elf to the living room and presented him to the Cullens and Maria (and my half brother).

"My name in Naz'Gahv and I used to live in the Northern Forests, but I moved to Alaska a few years ago. We, elves, love forests and the animals. Two day ago I got a really weird dream, but I realized it was the Call and I came here. I can assure you I wish you no harm and I'm here to fight and give my life for you if needed." Naz (a nickname) finished.

Ilrae seemed deep in thought.

"That means that the trainings will have to be reorganized! Bella, you will fight Naz – you don't mind if I call you Naz do you?"

"Not at all"

"Good, let's start!"

Oh god, this is going to be a loooooong training session.

Turns out it wasn't. I got crushed by Naz in less than five minutes and he shook his head half amused half enraged.

"Is this all you got? You're dead!" And with that he left.

**Ooops, sorry, short chapter but… Anyway… COWBOY IS NEAR TO AN END! Tell me if I should write a sequel and what I should name it. You have until the end of the story to review and tell me that.**

**Thanks for reading, review as always and please check out my contest in my profile. Is one of my stories named Contest Furball.**

**Please give it a try!**

**Review, you know what would be cool? Reaching 170 reviews until next chapter!**

**OH, AND TELL ME WHAT CREATURE DO YOU WANT TO APPEAR NEXT (CHECK OUT THE PROPHECY IN LAST CHAPTER!)**

**Kisses**

**Kells.**


	15. Last chapter was NOT meant to be uploade

**Dear readers:**

**What happened was the following. I thought I had deleted that chapter because, just like you, I hated how it turned out. Turns out I didn't and I asked my sister to upload the chapter while I was taking a shower. **

**She clicked the old version and that's what you read. I'm sorry for the misunderstood; I'm finishing the alternate version right now so it should be uploaded in a few minutes.**

**Best regards,**

**Kelia**

**PS: I'm Portuguese and I'm only 14 so my grammar is not that great but it's not the worst out there either so I would appreciate if you would stop talking about that. I don't have a spell checker on Word because... well, I don't really know why, I just don't. **


	16. Larry, The Fairy

**Dear readers: Most of you seem to have hated last chapter, but I hope you understand it was not my fault. Again, terribly sorry for the misunderstood and very thankful that people continued to read after the long wait.**

**My spell checker is not working, any mistakes are mine.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**PS: I'm not even team Jasper anymore (ok, maybe a little) and I wrote that chapter when I still wished for Jasper every night. Then I grew up. **

_**Chapter 14: Larry, the fairy. (Kelia was supposed to be the last to answer the call)**_

**Bella's POV**

After that incident with Naz people had started to lose their faith on me. They didn't say it, but I just knew. I woman does. Ilrae had insisted on training me more than ever and I would always fight Naz. I was getting pretty competitive, it was my personal goal to defeat him and, well, possibly humiliate him.

Right now, I was standing in front of Naz, in the middle of a circle of people, ready for another round.

"You sure you want to do this?" Naz asked, mockingly "You've already loose what? Five times?" I growled.

"Two. And I'll win this time" I assured him, and attacked without any second thought. His fist came colliding against my wrist and he kicked me in the stomach, making me fall backwards and I landed on my feet graciously.

That's how we always start: physical combat. I created two balls of fire and threw them at him, hoping he would fall for my new strategy. He did, he dodged to the right, where I had created another ball of fire that hit him.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed and I smiled sweetly at him. Without uttering a word, I launched myself at him and we both fell to the ground, punching each other, until I created a ball of fire that made him jump away from me. However, I was expecting him to do that and punched him, making him lose his balance.

While falling, he grabbed my feet and pulled me down, but I burnt his hands and punched him on the nose. I heard a loud cracking noise and smiled while Naz cursed and yelled and ran away from me. I turned to my family.

"I win" I said, proud of myself.

"Or maybe not" I heard Naz saying right next to me, causing me to jump, before being thrown against the wall and pinned.

"I win" He said, smiling. I smiled to, sweetly. Too sweetly. I kneeled him where you shouldn't be kneeled and he howled in pain, getting away from me, and holding on to himself. I created two hands of fire that held him down. I laid a foot on his chest.

"I win" I declared, smiling while panting from the intense exercise.

I did it. I beat Naz. Jasper smiled happily at me.

"Well done darlin'" He congratulated, kissing me briefly. Ilrae nodded approvingly before dismissing everybody. Naz was still on the ground, moaning.

While we were going to the living room, Jasper whispered in my hear:

"I was getting' kinda pissed at him"

"So was I, Jazz, so was I"

Everybody was talking, joking or planning so that allowed us some time alone. He smiled at me and then turned me around and pinned me to the wall. His mouth descended upon mine and he pressed his tongue to my bottom lip. I quickly granted him access and moaned quietly into his mouth.

He smirked and moved his mouth to my neck making me moan louder. We pulled apart when we heard an embarrassed cough behind us. Maria stood there looking like some kid who caught their parents on the act. Her face was a mix of confusion, disgust and horror.

"If you two lovebirds are done there, Jake and the others are back from patrolling and they bring news" She said, still wide eyed and looking like someone about to puke.

I blushed and Jasper nodded.

"More creatures?" He asked while frowning. There was something on his voice that made me alert. Maybe it was just my own tension that was making me hear things, but I could swear he sounded almost afraid.

"I don't know. Don't ask me, ask them" And with that she was gone. Jasper sighed and let go of me. We walked side by side to the crowded living room. We were... I didn't even know how many of us were still alive and well, but we were many.

Jacob was sitting on the couch whistling happily and smiled when he spotted us.

"Hey guys! Life is so beautiful isn't it?" He laughed like some kid who had just been given tons of chocolate bars. I stopped dead on my tracks, staring at him wide eyed.

"What is wrong with him?" I asked Esme. She didn't know the answer.

"Wrong?" Asked Seth "Nothing's wrong, life is just so beautiful and precious" I walked up to him and slapped him. Hard. He shook his head and looked at me as if he was seeing me for the first time.

"W- What happened?" He asked while I slapped Jacob and Leah, who was humming some song.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell us?" I said. He still looked shocked that I had slapped him. I heard someone chuckle and glared at Emmet who quickly hid behind Rosalie.

"Only thing I remembered was... walking to a clearing to discuss some trails we found and then someone... something... threw some kind of powder to us and... well, I remember nothing more than that" Leah said, shaking her head.

"Powder?" Asked Jasper.

"Yeah, or something like that. Actually it seemed like a lightning but felt like powder" Answered Seth.

"Any idea of what it could be?" I asked Maria. She shrugged.

"I have no idea" We decided to drop the powder talk for a second and focus on the trails.

"So you said you found some trails..." Jasper started. Jacob nodded.

"Leah knows more than I do" He gestured towards Leah.

"We found some trails. They were going to our perimeter and suddenly disappeared. We think it was some angel. They are watching us" Emmet growled and glanced out the window as if he could kill some possible angel that was there.

"We have to be more careful" Jasper decided and everybody agreed. Who wouldn't?

Just then someone knocked at the door. Everybody tensed. The shifters started shaking but I found it ridiculous.

"Come on guys, if they were to attack us, they wouldn't just knock on the door would they?" I stated. Maria cracked a smile, but Jasper frowned.

"You would be surprised by the things they would do to get in" He said, staring at the door as if willing it to be made of stone. I sighed and went to open the door despite Jasper's protests.

There was a guy at the door, dressed casually with two marvelous blue wings on his back. I froze and tried to close the door but his hand stopped me from doing that.

"I know that you're afraid, little Blazer, but do not fear. I'm not an angel, I'm a fairy" _OK, you HAVE to be kidding me_. There was no denying that the guy was good looking. Nothing like Jasper but still good looking. He had dark brown hair and caramel orange eyes and a perfectly sculpted body. I mentioned him to come in and closed the door.

"Guys this is..." I stopped. I didn't know his name. Thankfully he laughed and finished for me.

"Larry" He said "Nice to meet you" They all introduced themselves and mentioned him to sit.

"Do you want something to drink, Larry?" Esme asked nice as ever.

"No thanks, Mrs. Cullen" Larry said waving his hand dismissively. "So, I could tell you what I'm doing here if you want"

"You heard the call" Said Alice.

"I did. I'm not alone. I brought some more of my kind to join us if that's ok" He said, winking at me. Jasper growled.

"Of course it's ok, we need as many people as possible" He nodded and excused himself to go call the other fairies.

"So, what do you think of him?" Asked Ilrae.

"Nice guy" Said Edward. Alice smirked.

"Yeah, he's all gentleman and all" added Emmet and Rosalie nodded.

"I think we should keep him" I said and everybody agreed.

After all, my word was the law.

**Important: Once more, I'm sorry for my sister's mistake of uploading last chapter and I hope you don't give up this story.**

**Best regards**

**Kelia**


	17. Cowboy v2 INFO

**First, I'll apologize in advance for what I'm about to say but...**

**COWBOY IS GOING TO BE RE-WRITEN. **

**WAIT, DON'T GO YET! The thing is, I don't think my writing skills were the best at the moment I started writing this story so I'll start again, spending more time developing the plot, the characters and...well, everything.**

**So stay tuned for COWBOY V2, coming soon (the first chapter is almost finished so it should be up in a few hours...)**

**Thanks for your understanding and I hope you check out the better version.**

**Kisses**

**Kelia**


End file.
